¡Feliz cumple mamá cuervo!
by Yari Cullen Kuroo
Summary: Sugawara cumple treinta años y ha estado nostálgico, Daichi, como buen esposo se ha dado cuenta y le tiene una sorpresa preparada a la madre de los cuervos. DaiSuga, KageHina, TsukixYama.
**Bueno, bueno, aquí está otro sobre los papis del Karasuno, iba a esperar al cumpleaños real de la madre de los cuervos, peeeero era demasiado tiempo xD y ya quería publicarlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece es de Haruichi Furudate...**

 **Advertencia: Light Yaoi.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumple mamá cuervo!**

Daichi suspiró aliviado al leer la respuesta de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Kageyama, Hinata y Tsukishima podrían venir, era realmente afortunado que los tres regresaran a Japón un día antes del cumpleaños de su esposo.

Sería el cumpleaños número 30 de Sugawara y últimamente Daichi lo había visto nostálgico y observando antiguas fotos de cuando iban en preparatoria, en especial aquellas de su último año con el equipo de vóley; acababan de mudarse a una casa que compraron con mucho esfuerzo y durante la mudanza consiguieron esa foto en la que celebraban su victoria contra el Aoba Josei, ahora descansaba en en una mesa en la sala.

Su esposo nunca había olvidado a los cuervos, y si era honesto tampoco Daichi, ambos siguieron carreras en educación deportiva, Daichi era el profesor de deporte de la preparatoria y por supuesto el entrenador del nuevo equipo de vóley de Karasuno, Suga era profesor en primaria e igualmente era el entrenador del equipo de vóley de la liga infantil.

"Los padres" de Karasuno se habían mantenido siempre en contacto con todos los miembros del equipo en el cual jugaron durante su tercer año a pesar del tiempo que había pasado; sin embargo con algunos era más fácil que con otros.

Tal como pensaban que lo lograrían, Hinata y Kageyama lograron convertirse en profesionales y ahora representaban a Japón; lo que sí fue una sorpresa, aunque no tanto para Sugawara quien secretamente lo sospechaba, fue que Tsukishima también lo logró, gracias en parte a sus entrenamientos con Kuroo Tetsuro, quien formaba parte del equipo también, los llamaron la muralla de dos. Yamaguchi no logró ser profesional pero logró mantenerse cerca de Tsukishima, se había convertido en el asistente del director técnico del equipo, por lo que llegaría junto a los tres profesionales.

Asahi y Nishinoya se habían retirado del vóley porque Asahi terminó lastimándose, una lesión de muñeca que lo sacó para siempre del juego, Nishinoya sólo dijo que sin su As, no le importaba seguir jugando, así que ambos habían abierto un gimnasio juntos, LiberAs, que por supuesto incluía una cancha de vóley, Daichi y Sugawara se les unían casi todos los fines de semana.

Ambos ya habían aceptado ir a la fiesta y sobretodo mantenerla en secreto para sorprender a Sugawara; Daichi tenía que agradecer al As, quien lograba mantener cerrada la boca de Nishinoya dándole un beso en los labios al más pequeño para callarlo, como su relación era aún muy reciente, esa demostración de afecto lograba que el ex libero comenzara a balbucear avergonzado y con una enorme sonrisa.

Tanaka estaba trabajando en el gimnasio LiberAs así que también fue sencillo hablar con él, aunque no tanto que guardara el secreto, por lo que Daichi le prometió que dejaría que él buscara a Shimizu en el aeropuerto, ya que ella se había mudado por trabajo, y para evitar perder su privilegio, Tanaka huía de Sugawara desde hacía dos semanas, en realidad era muy gracioso de ver, Tanaka gritaba su saludo y luego fingía que alguien lo llamaba o simplemente salía corriendo cada vez que su esposo se acercaba. Dejen a Tanaka para ser discreto...

El resto poseían trabajos relativamente cerca de casa, uno o dos viajes en tren, por lo que aceptaron felices reunirse para celebrar el cumpleaños de aquel que los ayudó en algún momento de su juventud, y es que sin importar lo que dijera Sugawara, todos los miembros del Karasuno le consideraban la "madre de los cuervos"; incluso aquellos a los que entrenaba actualmente Daichi ya que Sugawara les llevaba a los chicos de Daichi algún refrigerio de vez en cuando.

Daichi sonrió contento, lo había logrado, todo Karasuno aparecería, ahora solo tenía que esperar un par de días.

Sugawara saltó de su asiento emocionado, el golpe del balón en la cancha del rival, resonaba en sus oídos cuando se giró hacia el árbitro, punto a favor ¡eran los vencedores! el grito de sus alumnos lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos mientras los veía gritar de emoción, abrazándose, chocando palmas entre ellos, saltando arriba y abajo.

" _Esos son mis chicos_ " pensó sonriendo ante sus alumnos que estaban ya saludando al otro equipo y luego corrieron hacia su entrenador, derribando a Sugawara, quien desapareció entre la montaña de niños.

—Muy bien chicos, ¡es hora de irnos!—Gritó debajo de ellos, lo estaban asfixiando, pero al ver todas sus sonrisas, pensó que el aire estaba sobrevalorado.

Poco a poco los niños se fueron bajando de él, y fueron a cambiarse, por fortuna el partido había sido en su escuela por lo que no tendría que esperar demasiado para unirse a Daichi, y a lo que sea que había planeado para celebrar su cumpleaños, porque sí, Sugawara sabía que su esposo le tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero no sabía que era, aunque era seguro que Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban involucrados de alguna manera, y que Asahi lo sabía, pero más allá de una pequeña reunión con sus más antiguos compañeros de vóley, a Sugawara no se le ocurría nada, pero eso no era una sorpresa ya que era lo que hacían todos los años.

Sugawara estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de sus estudiantes se acercó a él.

—¡SUWA—SAAAAAAAAN!— el rubio se quejó, moviendo sus manos delante del rostro de Sugawara y haciendo pucheros, el pobre había intentado llamar su atención varias veces.

—¡Lo siento! Kise-chan, ¿querías algo?— Se disculpó, acariciando la cabeza del chico.

—Todos queríamos darle nuestro agradecimiento y felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, entrenador—anunció el pequeño.

El niño le ofreció una tarjeta dibujada a mano, donde se encontraba Sugawara con un balón de vóley y una capa, el peligris le sonrió dulcemente, conmovido por el gesto y entonces observó que el resto de su equipo le ofrecían cartas y dibujos hechos por ellos, todos con un dibujo de él y algo referente al vóley por supuesto. Sugawara sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Por cosas así es que le gustaba ser profesor de primaria.

Sugawara caminó de regreso a su casa, sus manos llenas con las tarjetas de sus pequeños estudiantes, algunos regalos de sus compañeros profesores y los restos del pastel que le compraron, por lo que al llegar a su casa tuvo que tocar el timbre con mucha dificultad, con la frente; sabía que iba a terminar con un punto rojo en medio de la misma, probablemente pareciendo la bandera de Japón, debido a su piel tan blanca y sensible, pero era mejor que gritarle a su esposo y asustar a los vecinos.

Daichi abrió la puerta, sonriéndole como un niño en navidad, vagamente Sugawara notó que había demasiado silencio, aparentemente la sorpresa no era su típica reunión con Tanaka, Asahi y Nishinoya, pero su esposo lo hizo olvidar todo, cuando inmediatamente lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para un beso, indefenso debido a sus manos ocupadas, Sugawara se rindió ante Daichi, soltando un gemido mitad sorprendido, mitad deseoso, abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, no había nada mejor que ser recibido en casa por la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo saboreando la lengua de su esposo en su boca, su deseo creciendo, el calor y la electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo; demasiado pronto para Sugawara, Daichi se detuvo.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!—Exclamó su esposo, su respiración un poco agitada, sus ojos llenos de deseo.

—¡Wow! —Solo pudo responder Sugawara, sin aliento, pasando su lengua por sus labios inconscientemente, completamente excitado por el beso.

La sonrisa del ahora entrenador de Karasuno creció e hizo pasar a su esposo, le quitó todas las cosas que tenía en su mano y para cuando Sugawara se quitó sus zapatos deportivos por las zapatillas de casa, Daichi lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, besándolo nuevamente; con sus manos ahora libres, Sugawara logró sujetarse de su esposo, pasó sus manos por el cuello hasta enredarlas en su cabello, le encantaba que ahora estaba sólo lo suficientemente largo para que pudiera sujetarlo como le gustaba, el duelo de lenguas comenzó, ahora maximizado por las manos que acariciaban y apretaban en los lugares correctos, Daichi sabía cómo volverlo loco.

El aire se hizo necesario demasiado pronto, y se vieron obligados a separarse, sin embargo no fueron demasiado lejos, Daichi comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Sugawara trataba de recordar porqué tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le estaba olvidando. Los dientes de Daichi en el lóbulo de su oreja lo hicieron temblar, sus piernas automáticamente cerrándose en la cintura del más alto, quien lo atrapó y sostuvo contra la pared sin problemas.

Lo que sea que se le olvidaba no podía ser más importante que Daichi, _nada_ era más importante o mejor que su esposo.

Y de repente, Daichi se detuvo, su respiración agitada en la oreja de Sugawara, seguida de una pequeña maldición, el pelinegro pegó su frente con la del peligris; el del cumpleaños se quejó, buscando otro beso, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Suga, no podemos.

—¡A la mierda que no podemos! es mi cumpleaños, podemos hacer lo que quiera, es algo así como mi derecho el día de hoy.

Daichi soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la respuesta rápida del peligris, sonaba como un adolescente consentido, se alejó para ver a su esposo a los ojos; ambos reflejando el deseo en su mirada.

—Te tengo una sorpresa en el patio.

—¿No puede esperar a que terminemos esto?—Preguntó Suga lamiendo el cuello de Daichi, tratando de seducirlo.

Daichi jadeó completamente afectado, besándolo de nuevo, Sugawara sonrió, pensando que había ganado, pero de nuevo su esposo se separó.

—Vendrá a buscarnos, no es precisamente muy paciente —Sugawara hizo una mueca cuando Daichi le hizo pararse sobre sus propios pies.

—Estoy seguro que Asahi podrá entretener a Yuu, es un chico inteligente, sabrá porque nos hemos atrasado.

Daichi sonrió ampliamente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Yuu no es el que me preocupa.

—¿Quién más ento...?

—¡SUWA—SEMPAAAAAIIIIIII! —el grito provenía desde el patio— ¡¿PORQUÉ TARDA TANTO EN ENTRAR?!

Daichi golpeó su cabeza contra la pared mientras Sugawara abría sus ojos completamente sorprendido, esa voz le era familiar, aunque tenía casi un año sin escucharla en persona.

—¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡ACABAS DE ARRUINAR LA SORPRESA!—La otra voz tan familiar para Sugawara le hizo sonreír, nunca se podía escuchar a Shoujo gritar sin que le siguiera Tobio. Solo le faltaba...

—¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES!

—¡Tsukishima!— Exclamó Sugawara con sorpresa.

El peligris se giró hacia su esposo, quien parecía debatirse entre estar molesto o reírse.

—Se suponía que sería una sorpresa, ¡ve a ver! —Le respondió resignado, señalando hacia el patio.

Sugawara no se hizo de rogar, corrió hasta el patio para encontrar a todos los miembros de su equipo de vóley del tercer año allí reunidos, todos observando a Hinata y Kageyama, el más alto tenia atrapado al otro en una llave juguetona mientras alborotaba su cabello, sin embargo ambos observaban enojados a Tsukishima, los demás veían a los más jóvenes del grupo con una media sonrisa.

—Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Exclamó Sugawara, haciendo que todos lo observaran.

—¡FELICIDADES SUGA-SAN! ¡FELICITACIONES SUGA-SEMPAI! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, algunos lanzaron globos de colores en su dirección, otros soltaron papelillos.

—¡Chicos! —Exclamó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!—Le susurró Daichi al oído, dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla, que se ganó exclamaciones tiernas y juguetonas del grupo.

—¡OI! ¡Daichi sempai, no acapare a Suga sempai! —Gritó Hinata, quien arrastró a Sugawara para darle un abrazo de felicitaciones al de cabellos grises.

Sugawara se vio rodeado de todos sus ex compañeros de equipo, quienes le daban palmadas en la espalda y lo abrazaban, su sonrisa era enorme; Daichi observaba a su esposo desde lejos, con una sonrisa igual a la de Sugawara, lo había logrado, hacer a su esposo feliz, para eso vivía.

—¡Capitán, vamos a jugar! —Daichi salió de su trance y observó a Yamaguchi, quien le ofrecía el balón de vóley que tenía en sus manos y le sonreía.

Daichi le devolvió la sonrisa y lo tomó.

—¡KARASUNO!—Gritó y todo el mundo se giró hacia el—¡A jugar!

—¡SI!

Luego del partido, partidos en realidad ya que fueron tres en los que se rotaron para que todos pudieran jugar con los profesionales, todo Karasuno estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre unos cojines para que estuvieran cómodos, en un círculo mientras bebían y charlaban, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y poniéndose al corriente con la vida de los que tenían tanto tiempo sin ver.

Sugawara estaba entre las piernas de Daichi, todos sus amigos sabían y aceptaron su relación desde hacía años; al observar como Kageyama y Tsukishima discutían, de nuevo, resurgieron sus viejos instintos.

—Pensé que ahora que ambos son representantes de Japón habrían dejado de discutir…

Los más jóvenes lo observaron y luego entre ellos, intercambiaron una diminuta sonrisa divertida y luego exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Nah! sigue siendo un idiota.

Sugawara los miró sorprendido, mientras el resto de Karasuno soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, ambos dejaron de discutir. Entre ellos había un acuerdo tácito de llevarse bien, más o menos, las discusiones eran inevitables pero ahora no había malos sentimientos tras las mismas, lo hacían más por costumbre que algo serio.

La madre del equipo sonrió a sus polluelos, Hinata y Kageyama estaban uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos realmente cerca, sus manos entrelazadas y se sonreían como idiotas, dándose ligeros besos; Yamaguchi y Tsukishima estaban en una posición bastante similar, aunque el rubio rodeaba al castaño con su brazo y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente. Sabía que no era fácil para ellos cuatro, estando en en mundo del deporte, no podían dar a conocer su relación, tenían pocas oportunidades para expresar su amor tan libremente.

Asahi hablaba con Shimizu, mientras Nishinoya recostaba su cabeza en el regazo del antiguo As y los escuchaba, los demás reían de algo que estaba contando Tanaka. Sugawara sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y al mismo tiempo una paz lo rodeaba, adoraba su trabajo y a sus "nuevos niños" pero nadie podría reemplazar a sus cuervos originales.

—¿Estás feliz?—Le preguntó Daichi en su oído.

—Como nunca, ¡muchas gracias capitán! —Susurró con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de adoración a su esposo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vice capitán!

* * *

 **Aquí está la idea que se me ocurrió de repente sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, los padres del Karasuno, (Los AMO!) ¿se nota? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Review :3**


End file.
